Comfort of An Enemy
by blacksea
Summary: Harry remembers the day vividly when he found out Hermione was with Ron behind his back. It was also the day he became the lover of a certain blonde Slytherin. Now Harry must choose between the woman who was his first, and the man who has become his who


Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to an awesome writer. J.K. Rowling. I just used a few of her characters. I hope you like my fic. I wrote this late at night so don't be surprised if you find something that's a little off. Enjoy and please write me a review. If you think my fic sucks just tell me. I love criticism.

Harry stood there at the window of the owlery looking for a sign from Draco. They had been lovers for only a short time. A few months ago Harry hadn't known he was bisexual. Until the night he saw Ron standing there naked…

Flashback

Ron had been looking out the window and into the night. He seemed to be moaning for some reason. At least, Harry had thought Ron was looking out the window. He wasn't looking out the window at all. Hermione was on her knees in front of Ron, his manhood in her mouth. She seemed to be having the time of her life sucking it down her throat. Harry felt hurt because he cared about Hermione. He thought that they were together. In his mind, Harry thought to himself, 'I thought she loved me!' Harry felt so betrayed. He turned around and ran from the common room. Neither Hermione nor Ron noticed that he had been in the room at all, being too busy with what they were doing.

As Harry had stepped into the hallway that night, there had been another walking also. Across the many vast corridors of Hogwarts walked Draco Malfoy. Draco was so deep in thought that he, like Harry, hadn't noticed that anyone was there walking, just as he was.

Draco walked along the corridors, thinking of his so-called enemy, Harry Potter. In his mind he was thinking, 'Why can't I stop thinking about that Potter boy?' Draco's interest in Harry began when he had found him reading a novel one day, by a famous Muggle author who wrote the Chronicles that he loved to read so much. Though he refused to tell anyone his silly affiliation with a Muggle book series. He and Harry shared the same love of reading those books that spoke of Heaven and Earth, of good vampires and bad ones. Draco had heard from a certain reliable source that Harry had a copy of the book he was looking for. He hadn't figured out how, but he knew he would get that book. Draco was on his way to the kitchen to fetch himself some tea. He spotted the current object of his fantasies. Harry Potter. The boy he taunted in front of everyone just to cover up his desire for the gorgeous bloke. 'Did I really just think that?' Harry was crying so hard his vision was blurred in such a way that he didn't see Malfoy in front of him. Meaning that he walked right into him. Harry looked right into the face of his enemy. Or, the enemy he though he had.

"What is it with you Potter? Can't see where you're going? Aren't your pathetic excuse for a pair of glasses supposed to be helping you see better?"

Draco hissed sharply.

Harry had nothing to say to him. He wasn't up for a fight tonight.

"Leave me alone Malfoy. I don't bloody well feel like arguing with you right now."

Harry said this with a deep sadness in his eyes.

Draco sighed. Seeing the object of his thoughts so hurt, he couldn't help but offer a comfort to him, supposed enemies or not.

"Come here. I'm sorry."

Draco held his arms open for Harry to come into.

Harry looked at Draco with a wonder and a slight suspicion clearly showing on his face. Why would Draco Malfoy want to comfort him, Harry Potter, the enemy?

Had he gone mad? And why did Draco's arms look so inviting?

Harry walked straight into Draco's arms, sliding his own around the Slyherin's waist. It felt so good to be held by someone, even if it was his enemy. Harry looked right into Draco's eyes and, at that moment, felt something. It was as if… lighting had struck them both. He felt a spark. He felt the same thing that he had when he was about to make love to Hermione, only ten times stronger. It felt like fate. Fate to be held in the arms of his rival. As if he was meant to be in his arms.

Why did this feel so right, when everything about it was so wrong? (end flashback)

Wait and see how the story unfolds.


End file.
